Lily Evans Juego
by Lorcan Malfoy
Summary: Universo Paralelo: Lily Evans a sido secuestrada por JigSaw y debe escapar de una de sus trampas


Discaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece a mi. Pertenece a JK Rowlling, ya que yo no tengo tanta imaginacion. Y saw tampoco me pertenece, no soy tan sadico. Igual si no dejan reviws :) Solo el relato es mio.

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOO

JigSaw pensando quien seria el siguiente para sus pruebas y a que prueba le someteria. - vamos, a quien someteria. Tiene que haber alguien que quiera acabar con su vida o que aga algo malo por aqui, a ver en el ordenador.

Entra en el ordenador y empieza a buscar. Pasan las horas y cuando esta a punto de desistir lo encuentra: Lily Evans.

-Veamos, jugo a dos vandas con Snape y James, se caso con James pero su hijo, harry es de Sanpe y mato a Lord Voldemort y fingio su propia muerte Ya tenemos jugadora.

Sale de la sala a preparar la trampa.

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

JigSaw, ya en un almacen abandonado prepara el juego - Que debo hacer. Es maga, ya esta quitarle la varita. - anda por el pasillo que ha llenado de trampas ahora desconectado y llega al final. Alli se encuentran 3 puertas. En una de ellas estara la varita para escapar, por supuesto.

Mira a su alrededor sin saber que va a poner en las otras y piensa "uhm, en una el clasico de la escopata que le vuela la cabeza, pero en el otro? que tal un dragon?"

Acaba de contruir la trampas y pone a un dragon en la sala - perfecto, ya solo falta atrapar a lily y que comience el juego.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Lily paseaba en su nueva forma animaga, un perro por el bosque prohibido vigilando a harry para que no haga ninguna travesura, pensando que nadie sabe que es ella.

Camina por el bosque tranquila. Mira a su alrededor disfrutando de la naturaleza, mira los pajaros como juegan, ve a los thestrals ya que vio la muerte de su marido. Juega con los unicornios

Hasta que de unos arbustos sale jig saw y le tapa la boca para que no ladre. Despues coje un poco de cloroformo lo unta en un tapo y se lo pone en la boca y la nariz dejandola KO. Se la lleva asu almacen

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Lily aparece en un almacen atada a una silla con una television delante apagada. Mira alrededor y ve que esta en un almacen, de pinta viejo, y ya no es animaga, intenta transformarse pero no puede. Busca su varita sin encontrarla.

Hola lily - dice una voz de la television. La mira y ve al mu eco - Quiero jugar a un juego.

-Un juego? - le mira preocupada y enfadada - me secuestras para esto? y mi varita? porque no puedo transformarme?

-El juego es el siguiente. No hay limite de tiempo, cuando la tv se apague deberas andar este pasillo lleno de trampas hasta que llegues a las puertas, si es que llegas. Alli deberas escojer la puerta que quieras, solo una contiene tu varita. Las otras dos estan equipadas con trampas mortales. El edificio es antimagia y no podras usarla dentro ni transformarte. Que empiece el juego.

La televiosion se apaga y Lily queda libre. Asustada intenta volver a convertirse y usar magia sin varita pero no puede. Avanza por el pasillo asustada.

Empieza a caminar por el pasillo y pisa una trampa. La esquiva como puede pero la lanza se le clava en el hombro. Camina por el pasillo oscuro y sin proteccion, esquivando trampas como puede y llevandose mas de un corte o golpe duro.

Al final acaba con vida pero muy dolida la prueba y llega a las puerta.

-1, 2 o 3? - pregunta una y otra vez para si misma. - cual debo abirir?

Tras mucho tiempo intentando decidirse escoje la numero 2, la de enmedio no muy segura y la abre de golpe esperando la muerte. Pero en lugar de la muerte lo que encuentra es un cuarto con su varita y una puerta. Coje la varita y se va corriendo.

Aparece en Hogwarts y va a Harry a explicarle todo lo que a pasado aprendiendo una gran leccion.

FIN 


End file.
